


Distractions

by nekocrouton



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Humor, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. The prompt was:</p>
<p>"Do you know how distracting you are?! Stop fondling the stick-shift while I'm driving!"</p>
<p>So have a playful Phoenix teasing Edgeworth on a drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2009 for the PWKM and posted it to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. It has not been edited since then.

Miles Edgeworth sighed quietly to himself as he packed his evidence and notes back into his silver briefcase. The trial that day had gotten postponed until tomorrow, due to needing more investigation. He knew that he was going to have a lot of work to do that night, and he really just wanted to get started on it as soon as possible.  
  
He looked over to the Defense bench and was surprised to see that his rival, Phoenix Wright, had already left for the day. Edgeworth smirked. He had expected Wright to be still standing there, fumbling with one thing or another. _I'm guessing that he has a lot of work to do as well,_ the prosecutor thought to himself as he closed his briefcase with a click, grabbed it by the handle and started making his way out of the courtroom.  
  
Edgeworth had gotten halfway down the long hallway leading to the courthouse entrance, when he saw a familiar figure, dressed in blue, waiting at the glass doors. _There's only one person with hair like that,_ the prosecutor surmised as he got closer to the other man. _I wonder what he's doing here._  
  
"Wright." Edgeworth said flatly. "Waiting for someone?"  
  
The defense attorney jumped slightly at the sound of his name. He turned quickly to face the prosecutor. "Oh Edgeworth, I didn't hear you come up behind me." He said as he scratched the back of his head. A sheepish look was upon his face as he turned back to look out the door. "As you can see, it's raining outside. I have to take the bus, but I have no umbrella, so I was kind of hoping to wait the rain out before I went to the bus stop..." His voice trailed off.  
  
Edgeworth slyly grinned. "It's not my fault that you're not prepared for these things." He teased. Opening his briefcase, he took out a compact, black umbrella. "Luckily for you Wright, I'm in a generous mood today."  
  
Phoenix's face lit up. "You're going to lend me your umbrella?" He said hopefully.  
  
"Of course not." Edgeworth deadpanned.  
  
Phoenix's face fell.  
  
"I'm going to give you a ride home." The prosecutor said matter-of-factly as he opened the door, unfurling his umbrella just outside of it. "Now, are you going to take me up on my offer or not?"  
  
A genuine smile made its way across Phoenix's face as he hurried to get under the prosecutor's umbrella before Edgeworth changed his mind.

 

The two attorneys finally made it inside the parking garage, after what seemed to be a longer walk than usual, in companionable silence.  Edgeworth noted that Wright was a little _too_ close to him for comfort under his umbrella, as they walked together.  His face colored pink as he recalled the defense attorney’s elbow nudging his side at one point during their stroll.  But, he was quickly snapped back to reality as they came upon his red sports car and the brunet started chattering about his vehicle.

 

“Oh wow, Edgeworth.  That’s quite the nice car you have there.”  Phoenix stepped up to the red sports car and ran his hand over the hood.  “Man, makes me wish that I had my license.” He said wistfully.

 

The doors unlocked with a click as Edgeworth pressed the button on his wireless signaler.  “Well, if you’ve won as many cases as I have, it’s easily affordable.” The prosecutor said with a smug smirk on his face, opening the door on his side and slipping his briefcase onto the back seat.  He motioned for Phoenix to go ahead and get into the vehicle.

 

Phoenix sighed and opened the door, settling himself into the luxurious leather seats.

 

As they made their way through the winding streets of L.A, Edgeworth turned on the stereo and soft strings of classical music filled up the car.  They wordlessly sat there in silence as the music played in the background, Edgeworth steering the vehicle while Phoenix looked out the window, taking in the scenery whizzing by.

 

Finally breaking the silence between them, Phoenix turned to face Edgeworth and said, “I really _do_ appreciate you taking me home, Edgeworth.”  As the prosecutor mumbled an almost unintelligible reply, deep in concentration on the road ahead of him, Phoenix’s eyes happened to catch a glimpse of the center console of the vehicle.

 

“Ooh, I didn’t realize that your car was a standard.”  Phoenix commented, as he moved his hand onto the round, bulbous grip of the gear shift.

 

“I’m glad to see that you at least know _that_ much about cars.”  Edgeworth quipped, shifting his eyes to look at the other man.  He was about to say something snarky to the defense attorney but words fell silent on his lips as he _gaped_ at the brunet.

 

The sight that caused the “Demon Prosecutor” to be rendered speechless was the defense attorney outright _fondling_ the stick shift.  Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that it was most likely an innocent gesture; _Wright’s probably not been in a car very often._   But he couldn’t help but stare as Wright gripped the slick ball on the top of the stick, and then going as far to encircle the shaft with his fingers.  His mouth went dry as visions of Wright doing that to _him_ invaded his brain.

 

Edgeworth shook his head and mentally scolded himself, _what on earth am I thinking?_ He quickly placed his hand on top of Wright’s in order to stop him from driving him mad.  “Do you know how distracting you are?!”  Edgeworth finally burst out, a red flush streaking across his cheekbones as he spoke.  “Stop fondling the stick-shift while I’m driving!”

 

Phoenix was slightly shocked at Edgeworth’s outburst, but smiled when he looked down to see the prosecutor’s hand on top of his.  He looked over at the silver-haired man with a knowing smirk on his face.

 

Edgeworth quickly pulled his hand away from Wright’s, almost as if something had bitten him.  “I mean… er….”  Edgeworth stammered, as he tried to regain his composure.

 

Phoenix slowly slid his hand from the gear shift to Edgeworth’s thigh, and in a low tone said, “What exactly is distracting?”  His blue eyes locked with the silver-haired man’s grey ones.  “Prosecutor Edgeworth?”

 

A whine got caught in Edgeworth’s throat as he swiftly drove into the nearest parking lot and pulled into one of the spaces.  _Damn it, why do I let him get to me like this?_   The silver-haired man chided himself silently as he threw the stick shift into park and turned to face the defense attorney.  “What’s distracting to me is how you make me want to do _this._ ”  Before Wright could even react, Edgeworth had leaned close to the brunet and pressed his lips onto the defense attorney’s.

 

Phoenix made a surprised, muffled noise as the prosecutor captured his lips in a kiss, but it didn’t take him long before his eyes fluttered closed and he was kissing the other man back.  He gently placed his hand on Edgeworth’s chin, intending to deepen the kiss, but the motion instead startled the prosecutor into pulling away.

 

The two men gazed at each other, panting slightly, waiting to see what the other would do.  After a few moments, Edgeworth turned away and coughed awkwardly.  “So… erm… Shall we continue on to your place?”  A red blush blazed across the prosecutor’s cheeks as he motioned to put his car into reverse, intending to pull out of the parking lot and continue on their way.  He really didn’t want to talk about what had just happened, and was rather embarrassed that he had given in to his impulses.

 

Phoenix placed his hand on top of Edgeworth’s, stopping him from shifting the car.  He grinned slyly as he looked at the silver-haired man.  “I promise not to distract you here; as long as you let me ‘distract’ you all I want once we get to my apartment.” 

 

Edgeworth glanced over and their eyes met.  He noticed a somewhat hungry look in Wright’s eyes.  Swallowing roughly, and knowing what exactly what Wright was alluding to, he shoved the defense attorney’s hand aside and swiftly shifted the car into reverse.  He glanced behind him, deftly pulled out of the parking lot and started speeding along to Wright’s place.  “Hang on; it’s going to be a little bit of a wild ride.”  Edgeworth warned, smirking. 

 

Phoenix opened his mouth, about vocalize a retort, but decided against it.  He had promised not to distract the prosecutor after all.  The defense attorney simply closed his mouth and smiled, eager to get to his home.


End file.
